The Lives of Our Friends
by CityOfFallenAshes
Summary: With Sango agreeing to marry Miroku, and Inuyasha telling Kagome he would marry her if that's what she wished for, lots of planning causes stress. What adds to it: an ancient thousand year old demon. Full Summary Inside! Inu/Kag, San/Mir
1. Arguing Again

Summary: With Sango agreeing to marry Miroku, and Inuyasha telling Kagome he would marry her if that's what she wished for, lots of planning causes stress. What adds to it: an ancient, thousand year old demon. What will the group do when the demon interrupts their plans? Will they break off promises, destroy trust? Or will the problems bring them closer together?

A/N: Hi there. XD CityOfFallenAshes again! Just letting you know this is a sequel to my story: Defending the Ones You Love. Please read that before this story! Disclaimers :D

~O~

"Come on, Miroku." Sango yelled, standing at the door of the hut she and Miroku had been staying in. "Stop womanizing and get back in here! We need to do some planning!"

Miroku sighed, trudging back towards his and Sango's hut. "I'm coming, Sango. Can you blame me for wanting to have fun before I can't anymore?"

Sango froze. "What do you mean you can't have fun anymore?" She demanded, glaring at Miroku.

"Nothing, dear Sango." Miroku said quickly. If he had learned anything, it was to not irritate Sango. "Where are Inuyasha and Kagome? Are they going to join us?"

"No, I think Inuyasha took Kagome with him to slay another demon." Sango replied, taking off her shoes as she went into the hut. "Now come on, monk."

~O~

"It's coming your way, Inuyasha!" Kagome called, an arrow knocked to her red bow.

"I'm on it!" Inuyasha called back, raising Tetsusaiga. As soon as the chased _Batto akumo_* appeared, he let the Tetsusaiga fall. The demon's head fell off instantly.

Kagome ran over as Inuyasha sheathed his sword. "That was easy."

Inuyasha sighed, glaring at the now dead demon. "They all are now. None of the demons are fun to kill." He complained. "They're all too easy. I kind of wish I could kill Tsukizu again. Or even Naraku."

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, be happy they're dead! If that wasn't the case, then we wouldn't be able to relax like we have been doing."

"Keh. What? I can't get bored?" Inuyasha snorted. "Geez. Maybe I could go find some relative of Tsukizu. That would be fun."

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome snapped. "Don't talk like that!"  
"Damn it, Kagome!" Inuyasha growled, lifting his head after hitting the ground. "I was just kidding.

"Yeah, right!" Kagome snorted, glaring down at him. She had gotten rid of her school clothes a while back, replacing them with a yukata under her kimono. She now wore sandals instead of her shoes, too. She kept her raven black hair out of her face with a ribbon while fighting demons, but left it down otherwise. "Let's go."  
"Okay." Inuyasha scrambled up, kneeling down so Kagome could climb on.

As they started walking, a villager stopped them. "Please, wait! Take this as a small reward, as we are a poor village." The villager said, handing over a small bag of coins.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled, taking the bag.

"No, thank you. You destroyed the demon that has plagued this village for years." The villager placed his hands together and bowed.

Kagome smiled again. "You're welcome. Let's go Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded, and then leaped forward. He knew that as soon as they reached the village, however, another argument would begin. They had had the same argument for a while now.

Kagome had agreed to marry Inuyasha, but both had one single problem. Kagome wanted a large wedding, Inuyasha just wanted to mark* her as his and leave it at that. Inuyasha was tired of the argument, and he was still trying to figure out a way to convince Kagome to do it his way. Kagome kept talking about this thing called 'a wedding dress'. The problem was, they didn't have those in Kaede's village. All they had was a simple wedding kimono.

Inuyasha reached a plan. He slowed to a walk. "Hey, Kagome?"

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome looked down at him, eyes curious.

"About this wedding thing, I have an excuse for not having a huge thing." Inuyasha winced as he felt Kagome stiffen.

"And that excuse would be?" Kagome snapped, already in a bad mood.

"You said that this 'wedding dress' was made out of a bunch of different things, but we don't have a bunch of those things here." Inuyasha explained.

He felt his explanation reach her mind and click. He smiled smugly, and then smelled salt. "Are you crying?" He demanded, glancing up.

"No." Kagome sniffled, wiping her eyes. She wouldn't be able to have a wedding dress like her mother! And her mother had a huge one, just through the well…which she couldn't get through.

"Don't cry." Inuyasha almost begged, beginning to freak out. If Kagome started crying, he wouldn't be able to figure out what do to make her feel better.

"Sorry." Kagome sniffled again, sighing. "I guess you're right. No big wedding then. Maybe… a smaller one?"

Inuyasha groaned. "Come on, Kagome!"

"I don't mean that big. With just Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede, and Kirara!" Kagome defended herself.

"Is my idea really that bad?" Inuyasha demanded, preparing himself for a sit.

"We could do both ideas." Kagome suggested.

"How would we do that?" Inuyasha demanded.

"We could have a small ceremony, and then you could do this marking thing." Kagome shrugged. "Is that okay?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Kagome, I don't want this 'ceremony' thing, okay?" _I just want something to claim you as mine, that's all I want_. He added silently.

Kagome didn't seem to hear him. "We could have Kouga and Ayame come, too!" She exclaimed, happy. "I wonder if they have any kids yet."

Inuyasha groaned, hearing Kagome go into details about stuff he'd never heard about. "Kagome! Please, shut up!"

Kagome pursed her lips together. After a moment of sulky silence, she asked, "Why don't you want to have a ceremony?"

"Because if demons hear of it, the ones that hate me will come after you." Inuyasha muttered just loud enough for Kagome to hear him.

"That's why?" Kagome sounded surprised.

"Yeah."

"Well, I can defend myself." Kagome said smugly. "So don't worry about it."

Then they reached the village. Inuyasha dropped Kagome, stalking away.

"Ow! Inuyasha that hurt!" Kagome yelled, and then added, "Sit!"

Sango sighed from inside her and Miroku's hut. Miroku had a few bumps on his head from going after her bottom. "Sounds like they're fighting again."

*Bat demon

* I take no credit for this marking thing. I only read about it and decided to use it XD

A/N: You like the sequel so far?


	2. Marking

A/N: Disclaimers ;)

Kagome stormed around the hut, throwing things into her backpack –the old yellow one from their original adventures. Kagome truthfully planned on going off on a small adventure by herself at the moment…to Shizu's grave. She missed her friend dearly. She still wore the pink kimono that was the strongest armor ever created, as Shizu had given it to her.

Kagome felt a slight burning on her neck, and lifted her white part of the amulet. A while back, she had given Inuyasha the black half. The symbol represented the yin and yang symbol, and it was super important to both of them. Lately, they had discovered that it revealed their emotions or if they were okay…if they paid attention. It connected Inuyasha and Kagome, even in arguments both could feel the unbreakable bonds between them. Kagome closed her eyes, holding the symbol in her palm. From what she could feel in the amulet, Inuyasha was not only furious, but worried about what she was doing.

She dropped the amulet, letting it dangle from her neck with a snort. _Let him freak out! Why does he care? _

On the roof, Inuyasha glared at the roof as if he could see through it. He felt Kagome's irritation with him like a knife, and he hated it. Why couldn't she get over it, let him just mark her and be done with all this arguing? Sango and Miroku had arguments, but they didn't last more than five minutes. And they weren't nearly as violent.

When Kagome came walking out of the hut with her 'backpack' on her back and her bow on her shoulders with her quiver of arrows, he leaped off of the roof. He landed in front of her, growling. "Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going to see Shizu. By myself." Kagome snapped back, walking around him and heading towards the forest.

"You can't go by yourself. There are demons everywhere!" Inuyasha replied. If she didn't agree to let him come, he knew he would follow her.

"So? I have my purifying powers, thank you." Kagome replied with a snappish tone. She walked into the trees, feeling Inuyasha right behind her.

"Kagome, stop already!" Inuyasha said angrily. "I know you're mad, but what if –"

"Sit." Kagome said. As soon as she said it, she stopped and glared back at him. His face hit the ground, and she snorted. "Stay already. I'll be back by tomorrow."

She walked off and Inuyasha slunk back to the hut. Now he really wouldn't go. If she wanted to kill herself, she could go right ahead! But he couldn't stem the worry and panic that fluttered around in his mind. _What if she gets hurt? What if she's captured? What if she's killed?_ Inuyasha snarled to quiet the questions in his head, causing Miroku to peek out of the hut and up at Inuyasha.

"What are you doing? And where did Kagome go?" Miroku asked, coming all the way out.

"She went to go see Shizu." Inuyasha growled, rolling his eyes.

"You didn't go with her?" Miroku looked surprised. Ever since he and Kagome had decided to marry each other, Inuyasha hadn't left her side. Sango had to drag him away by his little dog ears when Kagome wanted to bathe.

"Keh. So what if I didn't? It's not the end of the world. She has her whistle thing." Inuyasha replied. Not that she would actually remember it. Only one member of the group had used it so far, and that had been Shippou. He'd been cornered by some demon, and seen the flash of the orange whistle. When he had blown into it, Inuyasha had been on the ground, covering his ears with Kagome freaking out next to him. And they had been over twenty kilometers away.

Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha, you really should stop arguing with Kagome. Either give up on the idea of marrying her or do it her way. I'm doing that for Sango, and I'm certainly not giving up on the idea. It's actually easier."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "No way in hell am I doing that her way. That'll alert demons from all over and put her in danger, Miroku."

"That's an amazing excuse." Miroku applauded. "I wish I had that excuse as well, but I'm not a demon or half-demon, and my Wind Tunnel's gone."

"Why did you come out here anyway, Miroku?" Inuyasha demanded, leaping off of the roof.

"Sango wanted to know what was going on and she has finished cooking some food." Miroku answered.

"Let's eat." Inuyasha shoved past Miroku to go into the hut. He took a bowl of stew from Sango, and then plopped down in a corner to eat.

Sango settled down to eat her fill next to Miroku. "So, Inuyasha? Can you explain this marking to us?"

Inuyasha froze. "How do you know about that?" He asked cautiously. He didn't want to explain it without a good reason.

"Kagome was complaining about you and she mentioned. Miroku also said you were talking about it a bit ago." Sango explained, looking curious.

"Fine." Inuyasha sighed. "I'll tell you. 'Marking' is what all _Inu Youkai_ do when they find their mates. It's a bite mark near the shoulder, but also at the base of the throat. It marks the person as the demon's own, untouchable to other demons affections pretty much." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It keeps the demon and its chosen person attached at all times."

"That's interesting." Sango said thoughtfully. "I've never heard of that in all of my time as a demon-slayer. Have you Kirara?" She asked the Nekomata demon.

Kirara mewled, shaking her head.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I'm not surprised. By the time you were born, the only _Inu Youkai_ left in this world was Kami*, Sesshoumaru, and me. And I'm just a half-demon. I'm sure my father marked my mother or something before he died." Inuyasha became thoughtful. That meant he would be the last demon to ever mark, as he doubted Kami and Sesshoumaru would ever love someone other than themselves.

"Does the mark show?" Miroku asked, setting his bowl aside. "I mean, you talked about what it is, but you never said what it looked like and how you mark."

Sango nodded in agreement. "Yes, explain that."

Inuyasha forced himself not to flush at the mention of how to mark. He knew from instinct, but he didn't want to explain it! "Well, I suppose the marks just a crescent moon." He muttered.

"But what about how you mark?" Sango prodded.

"That doesn't matter." Inuyasha muttered quickly, shoving his bowl towards the others.

"Come on, Inuyasha." Miroku begged, looking genuinely curious.

"Fine. You bit that spot near their shoulder and throat." Inuyasha snapped, getting up. "Happy?"

Sango started to giggle. "You mean you'd _bite_ Kagome?" She laughed even harder at the thought.

"Shut up." Inuyasha snarled, and then walked out of the hut. He stared into the woods where Kagome had gone, then leaped onto the roof again.

*Kami: From one of my reliable anime/manga buddies –who I shall not see for a couple months–. She told me that Sesshoumaru's mom had been officially named "Kami".

A/N: Again, I take no credit for marking. From stories I've read, this is what I've learned about it. XD


	3. Introducing Atsushi

A/N: I forgot about the whistles until last chapter. XD Anyhow, let's sees what I randomly come up with next….disclaimers (for characters and for marking)

~O~

Kagome hopped over a root that was in her way, looking proud of herself. She had finally gotten Inuyasha to leave her alone! Now she would be able to grieve quietly in peace. When Kagome jumped over another root, she felt something fall from her pocket. She bent down and picked it up. When she looked at it, she almost laughed out loud. How had she forgotten about this? It was her bright orange whistle! She hung it around her neck with her symbol, chuckling.

Then she went quiet as she finally reached Shizu's grave. She remembered too well what had happened. Shizu had protected her, but had in the end died at the hands of Inuyasha. Inuyasha had only used the Wind Scar to save her, but he had still killed her. Shizu had been possessed by the now dead Tsukizu and Naraku, and had been about to kill Kagome. Kagome had quietly held a small grudge, but eventually that had vanished. She truly did love the half-demon, he just annoyed her sometimes. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, this "marking" idea. His reason behind not wanting a large ceremony was a good reason, as he was just worried about her. Out loud, she said, "Okay. When I get back, I'll talk to Inuyasha about it."

She kneeled beside Shizu's grave, bowing her head. Her hands were clasped together after laying flowers on her grave. "Shizu, I hope you are well in the Netherworld." She murmured. "I miss you a lot, friend, but hopefully you are content." Then Kagome stood up. She needed to get back. It now felt strange without Inuyasha at her side. She gently clenched her symbol and closed her eyes, sending a message to Inuyasha before continuing on her way back to the hut.

~O~

Inuyasha's closed eyes flashed open in an instant, feeling the amulet around his neck burn. He pricked his ears, feeling Kagome's loneliness. In an instant, he was hopping off the roof, running for the woods. Where had Kagome's loneliness come from? He admitted to be worried about her now, but he was still sort of irritated.

He sniffed the air, just barely catching a whiff of her scent. But he also scented something he didn't want to smell: a demon.

He stopped when he smelt the demon's scent. It was a lot like Tsukizu's had been, but a lot different as well. It was stronger, and seemed to be some kind of demon that could take the shape of a mortal, or a human form at the very least.

He shrugged it off…until the sound hit his ears. He toppled over, crushing his hands against his ears. "DAMN IT!" He cursed angrily. Kagome had remembered the whistle thing! But then he was up in an instant, forcing himself to ignore the pain of the sound. That meant Kagome was in danger!

~O~

Kagome shot another arrow, glaring at the demon in front of her. It appeared human, but she knew better. She could practically see the demonic energy swirling about it. What was with her and strong demons? When the demon had attacked, she had remembered her whistle and blew it. She barely remembered Inuyasha's sensitive ears until she heard a yell from nearby.

The demon lunged forward, lashing out with extremely long and terrifying claws.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, almost dropping her weapons. In a moment, she felt wind blow past her hair as the demon's strike went over. A hand gripped her by the waist and she opened her eyes. "Inuyasha!" She said, relieved.

Inuyasha growled, but not at Kagome. His position was defensive, ready to guard Kagome at any cost. "Who the hell are you?"

_"I am Atsushi." _the demon said, its voice deep and ringing with power. _"Why do you interfere with destroying this woman? Or to be specific, a mortal?"_

"If you touch one hair on Kagome's head, I will tear you apart until you're nothing but bits of dust." Inuyasha snarled, unsheathing Tetsusaiga. He continued to hold onto Kagome, tensed and ready to move her at any moment. He drew her a bit closer, eyes narrowed.

_"You dare threaten the most powerful demon in the world?"_ the demon laughed. _"I, Atsushi, am one of the oldest demons. I have been around since Inu No Taisho, your father, and before his father was born."_

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat. That was why this demon was so powerful. It was not powerful, but adding to the power was experience.

"Why did you attack Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded, glancing at Kagome, who was shaking like a leaf. She was obviously scared out of her mind.

_"This wench has destroyed my messenger, a bat demon. As have you. I recognize you're scent. Aito was sent to plague a village that challenged me years ago. I heard of his death from another servant of mine."_ Atsushi snarled angrily, eyes seeming to glow. Then he glanced over his shoulder. _"I will destroy you later. Something demands my immediate attention."_ Then the demon vanished.

Kagome felt Inuyasha relax his grip on her. "Kagome, are you all right?" He murmured softly, looking down at her.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha." Kagome replied, just as soft. She was still shaking, terrified. If Inuyasha hadn't been there…she would be across the ground in pieces by now. She gave a violent shudder.

Kagome was obviously in shock, Inuyasha realized. He sheathed Tetsusaiga, and then easily picked up Kagome. "Are you sure you're okay?" He demanded.

"Yeah." Then Kagome started to tear up, eyes full of scared tears.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at her worriedly.

Kagome started to cry, sniffling. "S…s…sorry, but I didn't think you'd actually c…c…come after that l…last argument." She whimpered, wiping tears from her eyes.

Inuyasha worried gaze softened considerably, showing the gentle look that was so rare, Kagome had only seen it once before. He gently hugged her tightly, trying to comfort her. "It's fine. Kagome, don't ever think that." He said, leaping into a tree so they would travel faster. "I'll come for you no matter what if you need me."

A/N: You likey? :D I was enjoying this chapter myself XD


	4. Kagome Breaks A Promise

A/N: Okay, so usual disclaimers (markings will now be included with that, as well as characters)

~O~

The day after fighting with the demon Atsushi, Kagome was strangely quiet. When Inuyasha asked what was wrong, she had just shook her head and said that nothing was wrong. Sango and Miroku eventually had to leave to go exterminate a demon. Shippou went with them out of boredom…leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone again.

"Kagome, why the hell are you being so quiet?" Inuyasha finally yelled, glaring at her. It didn't fool her though. She knew he was extremely worried and upset.

"I've been thinking." Kagome replied, remembering her thoughts from the night before Atsushi had arrived. "About this "Marking"."

Inuyasha stiffened. "What about it?"

"I've decided that maybe that would be best." Kagome shrugged. "With that demon on the loose, we wouldn't have time for a ceremony." Now Kagome was semi-sort of lying.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "You're saying you want me to mark you?" He said, sounding surprised.

"I guess so." Kagome shrugged, gently dusting off her pink kimono. "What do you do exactly?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "That's not important at the moment."

"Sure it is." Kagome protested. "I want to know so I can prepare myself."

"Prepare yourself?" Inuyasha sounded amused. "There's nothing to prepare yourself for."

"Don't laugh." Kagome snapped. "I'm finally agreeing to go with your idea, and _you're laughing_."

Inuyasha now began to chuckle.

Kagome's irritation suddenly snapped into full out anger. "Damn it, Inuyasha!" She yelled, shocking the half-demon out of his amusement. Kagome _never_ cursed. "I'm tired of you laughing at everything I say! Just shut up for a change!"

Inuyasha was shocked into silence for a moment, then he was on his feet yelling as well. "What the hell did I do?"

"You laughed at me like always." Kagome snapped, glaring at Inuyasha. She normally wouldn't go on, just storm out, but fear of Atsushi and the stress of all the arguments between her and the half-demon got to her. Her voice started to quiver. "That's all you ever do! Make fun of me! You just destroy demons for the fun of it, same as being around me! You think it's a joke!" Kagome's eyes filled with tears.

When Inuyasha took a step closer, his face full of shock, Kagome stopped him with a glare full of hatred. "Don't come near me Inuyasha! I hate you!" She stormed out of the hut after saying those words, tears falling down her cheeks.

Inuyasha froze at Kagome's final words. _She…she couldn't mean that…She would never say that…_ he stammered silently, watching her leave. Shaking his head, he darted out after her. He grabbed her by the wrist. "Kagome, wait-"

"If you don't let go of me," Kagome's voice came coldly. "I will say it so many times, you'll wish you didn't know me."

Inuyasha let go but persisted on. "Kagome, please wait." He said eyes full of anguish.

Kagome whipped around, glaring coldly at him. "Inuyasha, I change my mind. Marrying you isn't my wish anymore. Just…just go find Kikyou or something." With that, she turned and darted away.

Inuyasha was shocked into silence again for a moment, then his own anger over took him and he turned away.

~O~

When Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara returned to see Inuyasha sulking by himself, they all suspected an argument had occurred.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked, looking like Inuyasha had done something wrong.

What Inuyasha said shocked all of them. "The damn wench left. She can go to Hell for all I care." He snarled, going out of the hut and onto its roof. When he had settled down onto it, he almost broke down. What had happened? Only a bit ago he and Kagome had been joking around and then _bam!_ Kagome was yelling at him, he was yelling back, and then she had changed her mind. The last part was what hurt Inuyasha the most. He gently pulled out the symbol around his neck. Truthfully, he wasn't angry or upset with Kagome. He was worried again and deeply hurt by her words. The pain engulfed him when he remembered her words: _I hate you!_

She couldn't really hate him…could she?

~O~

Kagome stopped next to the well, tears still streaming down her face. This would usually be one of the times she would slip into the well and Inuyasha would come apologize in a few days. But the problem was the well was sealed. So instead, she just jumped in to sit at the bottom and cry her heart out. It truthfully made her feel better. By the time she was done, she had a new plan. She would return for her possessions, and then travel by herself. Maybe with Shippou if he wanted, but nobody else.

She scrambled out, walking towards the well. She was sure someone was watching her, and she was positive it was Inuyasha. Her symbol always glowed softly when he did, and it was glowing now. But when she arrived at the hut, he was facing away and on the roof of the hut. She turned away, walking into the hut. Ignoring the exclamations of relief from her other friends, she grabbed her archery things and backpack, and then stormed back out. She hoisted all three things onto her back, walking towards the forest again. She felt Inuyasha's eyes on her as she left, and she felt a deep guilt deep inside of her. She would have to apologize eventually. Before the guilt ate at her from the inside out.

~O~

A small girl in an orange and yellow checked kimono scrambled behind the dog demon, holding flowers. A small imp scrambled behind her, following as quickly as she could

"Look, my Lord!" The small girl crowed excitedly. "I found flowers!"

"Don't interrupt Lord Sesshoumaru's thoughts, Rin." The imp scolded. When the imp felt Sesshoumaru's cold glare turn on him, he winced. "I'm sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru." He apologized.

Rin smiled again, running behind the dog demon, and then passing in front…only to run into a pair of legs. She scrambled backwards, looking up in surprise.

Sesshoumaru had stopped, looking at the figure in front of him. He knew who it was instantly, as he recognized the scent.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said softly. "I see you're around too."

Rin's surprised look filled with happiness. "Kagome-Chan!"

"Hello, Rin." Kagome smiled, patting the young girl's head.

The imp, Jaken, glared at Kagome. "Why are you here? Is Inuyasha around?"

Kagome faltered. "Inuyasha…he won't be with me again for a while. Or at least I hope not."

Sesshoumaru only raised an eyebrow.

"Are you by yourself, Kagome-Chan?" Rin questioned, looking curious. "If you're by yourself, maybe you can come with us!"

Jaken gaped. "I'm sure my Lord will refuse…" he stuttered.

"Come if you wish." Sesshoumaru said, sounding as if the topic bored him.

Jaken and Kagome looked at the dog demon in surprise, while Rin began jumping gleefully. "Yay!" she cried. She took hold of Kagome's hand as Sesshoumaru started walking again. "Come on, Kagome-Chan!" She said happily, dragging the girl after him. Jaken followed behind all of them, leading the dragon-horse creature, Ah-Uhn.

_It seems the girl's in trouble with Inuyasha._ Sesshoumaru thought. _I will watch her for you, brother. But only until she goes off on her own._

A/N: Didn't think of this until the very end, and thought it would be interesting. ;) And had Sesshoumaru go a bit out of character at the last moment, but otherwise, what do you think?


	5. Forgiveness?

A/N: I just wanted to say: Thanks to _bee1313_, who is the only one to review this so far XD Disclaimers.

~O~

Inuyasha, once again for the millionth time in seven days, held up the black symbol, begging for Kagome to come back. He felt Kagome's guilt, the guilt as bad as his own. He knew it would usually be the other way, Kagome begging for _him_, but right now he just couldn't fight to protect himself or anything. He needed Kagome by his side. He needed her to cheer up the gloom that had fallen upon the group. And he needed her because…well, because he loved her.

The day she had vanished, he had felt through the symbol her relief when she had joined someone. He just needed to find out who so he could track them down and talk to her, to apologize.

Over the days Kagome had been gone, Inuyasha hadn't said one word to anyone. He had begun to wonder off by himself for longer and longer periods, and the others were desperately worried about him.

Finally, Sango announced news that shocked him back into the world of reality. "I just told Miroku this, but I'm going to have a baby!" Shippou gasped in surprise, and then clapped. Miroku sat beside her proudly, looking at her lovingly.

Hearing the news, Inuyasha's ears twitched and his eyes darkened. If Kagome was there, she would have freaked out and made everyone happy. But she was gone. That also brought on a new thought to Inuyasha. If they ever met again and apologized, and if Kagome ever allowed Inuyasha to mark her, did she herself want a child, like Sango and Miroku? Inuyasha shook his head. It was possible, but that wouldn't be for a _long_ time. Kagome had to forgive him first.

As more and more days passed, Inuyasha fell more and more like a shadow instead of the half-demon he had once been.

The others pretended to act normal, but finally Shippou hit the half-demon in the back of the head to see what would happen. Inuyasha just looked up. "What's up, Shippou?"

"Stop acting all depressed." Shippou snapped, puffing up his tail. The small fox demon had grown over the years that the group had been together. He almost reached Inuyasha's knees. "If you're that upset, go find her!"

"Shippou." Miroku sounded surprised and impressed.

Inuyasha glared at Shippou. "I can't just go off and look for her; I need her trail or something."

"Well then find one!" Sango joined in with Shippou.

Inuyasha shook his head, bowing it. "I would have by now if she wanted to come back. I don't think she ever is."

~O~

"Kagome-Chan! Look at these flowers!" Rin called, pointing to some beautiful yellow tulips.

Kagome smiled softly, walking over and picking one. "These are beautiful, Rin." She tucked one behind the girl's ear, her smile a bit sad.

Kagome had been left in charge of Rin when Sesshoumaru had decided to go off with Jaken.

"Now, can you find a…rose?" Kagome asked, challenging Rin. Rin was excellent at finding flowers, so Kagome let her play a game where you had to find a certain flower.

When Rin scampered off, Kagome looked down at her neck, or at least tried to, in surprise. Her symbol had started glowing softly. That meant _he_ was near.

~O~

When Sesshoumaru had appeared and punched Inuyasha across the face at a random time, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou had almost died of shock.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha spat, wiping blood from his face.

Sesshoumaru calmly narrowed his eyes. "You force yourself to suffer. You disgust me."

With that, Sesshoumaru turned and started to walk away. His plan was to get the half-demon to follow him and take the _miko_ away. He didn't mind her, but her sadness had started to affect Rin's happy mood a bit and he would not stand for that.

Inuyasha fell for that, leaping after him. "Sesshoumaru, wait!" Inuyasha's tone took on a defensive tone as he skidded to a halt in front of him. "Where's Kagome? I smell her on you." He snarled.

Sesshoumaru continued walking, going right over Inuyasha –literally over, as he shoved Inuyasha and the half-demon toppled over.  
Inuyasha snarled, wanting to unsheathe Tetsusaiga. But he knew better. He had discovered a few days before that the Tetsusaiga no longer transformed for him.

Sesshoumaru continued, not stopping for a moment. Jaken scurried after him.

Inuyasha hesitated, and then started to follow Sesshoumaru. If he followed, the demon could possibly take him to Kagome!

"Where are you going, Inuyasha?" Sango called, standing up.

"I'll be back." Was all Inuyasha said then vanished.

~O~

Kagome was startled out of sleep when she heard movement nearby. She sighed, ignoring it, and smoothed Rin's hair. The young mortal girl had fallen asleep in her lap. Kagome smiled as the girl sighed in her sleep.

When Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared with Jaken hurrying after him, Kagome gently shook Rin awake. Rin was instantly running over, yelling, "Lord Sesshoumaru! You're back!"

Kagome stood up to join them when a red flash caught her eye. She glanced towards the flash, feeling all sadness evaporate as she met his golden gaze.

Her legs suddenly crumpled out from beneath her, and Rin ran over. "Kagome-Chan?"

"I'm fine, Rin." Kagome gasped, smiling up at Rin. "Go with Sesshoumaru. I need to do something."

Rin nodded. "Bye, Kagome-Chan!" She called, running after Sesshoumaru as he walked away.

Kagome remained on her knees, but looked back up at the tree she had seen him in. But he wasn't there anymore.

"You look pretty dumb there." A soft voice suddenly teased above her. She instantly recognized the voice, and remembered when she had first heard the words.

Kagome, despite herself, smiled. She looked up, once again meeting the gaze. "Come down." She called up.

Inuyasha landed beside her with a soft thud, going quiet.

Kagome, feeling awkward, sighed. "Inuyasha, I…"

Inuyasha interrupted her by grabbing her and yanking her closer. He hugged her tightly, so tight she could barely breathe. "Inuyasha." She gasped. "I can't breathe."

Inuyasha released her, but only a bit. He kept his arms around her, keeping her close to him. Her scent enveloped him, relieving him of fear for her safety. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

Kagome leaned back against him. "I'm sorry, too." She answered, sighing.

Inuyasha smiled, leaning down.

When a sharp pain hit Kagome between her shoulder and throat, she let out a small yelp of pain. "Ow!"

Inuyasha pulled back, an amused grin on his face.

"D…Did you just…_bite_ me?" Kagome demanded, looking more amused as well then irritated.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nope. I marked you."

Kagome blinked in surprise. "You…what?"

"I marked you." Inuyasha repeated, starting to laugh. "I claimed you."

Kagome looked surprised again for a moment, then laughed along with him. "You scared me! I thought you'd gone rabid or something." She joked.

Inuyasha smiled, crushing her close again. His mind was now satisfied. Not only had he managed to apologize now, but he had marked Kagome. He had claimed her as his. Another thought hit his mind. "Hah!" He crowed suddenly. "Now Kouga can't touch you!"

A/N: -looks miserable- this was probably the worst chapter ever…up until he marked her. XD I have to admit, I love my own ending sentence though XD


	6. A Visit

A/N: Okay, I've returned. XD Anyhow, I'm glad some of you liked my last chapter. And I got an idea when trying to sleep last night, so here it is :D Disclaimers

~O~

By the time Inuyasha and Kagome had returned to their friends, it was well past dusk. Kagome estimated around midnight to one in the morning. But, then again, Inuyasha had let her sleep in his arms while he kept watch, so Kagome had slept for a while.

When they arrived in the campsite, everyone was asleep. Inuyasha quietly put Kagome down.

Kagome yawned, still tired. She had barely slept for the past couple of days since she had traveled with Sesshoumaru as she kept a close eye on Rin. Apparently, according to Jaken, Rin had a record of running off to who knows where. She found her sleeping bag in her backpack then pulled it out.

Inuyasha was surprised. "You're sleeping…again?"

"Yeah. I'm tired." Kagome replied, spreading the sleeping bag out. "Night."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Moments later, Kagome was asleep. Inuyasha kept a close on eye on her, smirking slightly at her reaction to marking her.

~O~

Kagome was first up in the morning besides Inuyasha, so she started breakfast. Next were Shippou, who nearly had a heart attack when he saw her, and then Miroku. When Kagome noticed Sango wasn't up, she asked if Sango was okay. Miroku explained to her that Sango was expecting his child, and he explained proudly as well.

When Sango finally woke up, she practically launched herself at Kagome, hugging the girl tightly. Kagome just laughed and gave her breakfast.

While waiting for the others to finish their food, Kagome gently touched the new mark on her shoulder and near her throat.

Inuyasha watched her curiously, wondering what she was doing.

"Okay, so where are we going now?" Kagome asked her friends after they were done.

"We were trying to track down that demon that attacked you, Atsushi." Miroku said, looking thoughtful.

Kagome suppressed a shudder of fear at the name. She could easily remember the power she had felt coming off of the demon. "We know he's powerful, that's for sure. We probably should destroy him."

Sango nodded, petting Kirara who was on her lap. "Yes. I'm trying to remember if I've heard of him, from my village." She picked up Kirara and looked at her. "Did you, Kirara?"

Kirara, to everyone's surprise, nodded. She mewled then snuggled close to Sango again.

Sango blinked. "Okay, I'll have to remember from where he was mentioned."

"Don't stress yourself out, Sango." Kagome said gently.

Inuyasha jumped from his tree to join in on the conversation. He landed close to Kagome, and said, "He said it's because we destroyed one of his messengers. But I don't think that's the only reason. Think Naraku or Tsukizu were close friends to him or something?"

Kagome looked as if she were weighing options. "Maybe." She said, frowning. Now _she_ was also sure she had heard of Atsushi and from her own time none the less. She suddenly clapped her hands together, beaming. "I know who he is!"  
Inuyasha jumped in surprise when she clapped her hands together. "You do?"

"Yep! I learned from History Class at school! Atsushi, according to this legend they told us, was a powerful demon. He went around, slaying random mortals and half-demons, as well as demons that got in his way. He was never stood up against by others. Suddenly, when his latest goal was to destroy a woman, the woman stood up to him. He fought with her for two days, and then found himself falling in love with the half-demon. They were married soon after, as she felt the same way."

"That's it?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "That's stupid!"

Kagome shook her head. "That's not all. When the woman's village heard of her marriage, the village attacked. Only days after finally coming together, the village destroyed Atsushi's woman. He went mad with grief and slayed the closest villages including hers. Ever since, he's been full of grief and anger towards mortals and half-demons. He despises them. So he slays any who cross his path, and enjoys fighting with the ones that stand up. But no matter what, they are all slain." *

Kagome finished, and Sango nodded. "That's what I've heard as well, though obviously not as a legend."

Inuyasha was trying not to laugh. When he finally spoke, you could hear amusement in his voice. "You're saying that this demon is holding a grudge against _all_ mortals because of that?"

Sango nodded. "Yes, and against half-demons as well. The woman was a half-demon. That's probably why he's attacking us. Because you interfered with him attacking that one village."  
Kagome sighed. "Great. We finally destroy Naraku for good and we end up with an even more powerful demon. Can we ever get a break?"

~O~

Later that day, the group was packing up. When a sudden whirl of energy appeared, Inuyasha starting edging closer to Kagome.

"What's up, Inuyasha?" Kagome smiled, looking up at him.

"The damn wolf's here." He muttered, glaring as Kouga himself skidded to a halt.

Kouga walked over to Kagome, a weird grin on his face. "Hey, Kagome."  
Kagome laughed, remembering Inuyasha's comment from the night before. How ironic. "Hello, Kouga."

Inuyasha continued a low growl at Kouga, eyes narrowed.

The group noticed the defensive position Inuyasha had put on, and Sango understood quickly. She started giggling and Miroku and Shippou looked at her weird.

"So how's Ayame?" Kagome asked, eyes lighting up. "Have you decided to have any kids?"

Kouga almost fell over. "We're not having any damn kids!" He snapped, now glaring at Kagome.

Inuyasha noticed the glare and edged even closer to Kagome. "Don't yell at her!"

Kagome just smiled at both of the guys, now growling at each other. Kouga was married to Ayame, but it was obvious he still "loved"* her.

"I'll do what I want." Kouga growled at Inuyasha.

"Not when it concerns her." Inuyasha growled back.

"Since when do you care, mutt?"

"I can care if I want." Inuyasha snapped. "Leave her alone."

Kouga raised an eyebrow, still glaring at Inuyasha, who was now crouched in front of Kagome with his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"Come on, guys, stop fighting." Kagome said, smiling warily.

Sango started to giggle harder. This time, everyone looked at her.

"Sango, why are you laughing?" Miroku demanded, feeling left out.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sango said, full out laughing now. "Inuyasha's being defensive and stuff because he marked Kagome. Kouga has no idea." She stopped talking; laughing so hard she almost fell off of the log she was sitting on.

Kouga gaped at Sango, and then turned a full out furious glare at Inuyasha. "You did _what_?"

Inuyasha smirked. "You heard Sango. Now get lost."

Kouga snarled at Inuyasha, obviously furious at him.

Kagome, now getting kind of scared at Kouga's reaction, watched as Kouga shook his head, and then vanished into the woods.

Inuyasha snorted, watching after him with smugness on his face. Kagome rolled her eyes and thwacked the back of Inuyasha's head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha demanded, rubbing his head.

"You don't go around irritating demons to death." Kagome snapped back, though her eyes were soft.

Now Sango did fall off her log, laughing.

Miroku watched her worriedly. _Did the child get to her head or something?_

*1: Not a real legend

*2: He thinks he loves her, not really XD

A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter immensely. I was laughing like Sango while writing this XD


	7. Leaving This World

A/N: Okay, still laughing from writing the last chapter. XD Disclaimers

~O~

Sango sighed, patting her stomach contently. Not only was she full from eating, but her stomach had started to expand a little from the child in her. She smiled, looking up at Kagome.

Kagome smiled back, and then said, "I think we should head back to Kaede's village!" She suddenly announced. "Sango needs rest and a safe place to have her kid!"

Miroku nodded his agreement with Shippou, while Inuyasha started to protest. "But we have to find Atsushi!" He complained.

Kagome glowered at him. "Inuyasha, Sango's more important. We'll take her back, then you and I will search for him more. Does that work?"

Inuyasha pondered for a moment, and then nodded grumpily. "Fine."

They all started back for the village, which were only a few kilometers away. Kirara carried Sango, purring as the demon slayer petted her.

Kagome walked beside Inuyasha, looking thoughtful.

Inuyasha walked with his hands folded within his sleeves. He kept casting glances at Kagome, who had gone unusually quiet, unlike the idiots behind them, who were talking loudly. "Are you feeling okay, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "I can carry you if you don't feel okay."

"I'm fine, Inuyasha." Kagome fingered the symbol at her neck. Her fingers ran over it softly as she smiled.

Inuyasha allowed a smile to enter his eyes as he felt Kagome's happiness in his own symbol.

~O~

When they finally reached the village, Inuyasha demanded that he and Kagome leave immediately to search for Atsushi.

"Come on, Inuyasha." Kagome protested. "We can stay here for the night and leave in the morning." She placed her hands on her hips. She still wore the yukata under the kimono, which fluttered around her in the breeze. Her hair also drifted around, making her look more like a little girl who was wishing to play then an angry full grown woman.

Inuyasha forced himself not to laugh as he looked down on her. Even though Kagome had grown a bit, he was still taller. "Calm down, Kagome. We need to leave as soon as possible so we can stop Atsushi from killing everyone."

You could tell from Kagome's eyes that she was about to give in, as she agreed with his statement. Inuyasha used that to convince her more that it would be better to leave at the moment. He met her gaze, letting his golden ones stare into her russet orbs. "Come on, Kagome." He said. "I know you agree."

"Fine." Kagome broke off the look, knowing his eyes would fill up with triumph. They did, she noticed, and he was smug for the next couple minutes as they said goodbye to their friends.

Kagome hugged Shippou and Sango tightly. "Take care of Sango, Shippou. And be careful, Sango. Try to send a message as soon as you have your child so we can come back." She instructed.

Sango nodded. "We will."

Then Inuyasha and Kagome left to search for Atsushi.

~O~

She smirked, stroking the demon that was curled in her lap. She had been hidden away from the world for weeks and weeks, deciding on what to do while she had her _shikigami_ gather news. They could be magnificent animals, or just plain bugs. But they did their job.

She had gathered that Inuyasha had definitely marked Kagome. That wench. How dare she? And Inuyasha, too. How could he forget about her?

"Miko Kikyou." One of her _shikigami_ appeared its eyes full of shining knowledge. "You called?"  
"Yes. Masako, I need something." Kikyou replied, stroking the soul collector in her lap.

"What do I need to fetch, Miko Kikyou?" Masako bowed her head respectfully.

"Fetch Inuyasha. Bring the girl with him as well."

Masako, as well as Kikyou's other _shikigami_, Chieko and Kamiko, knew of everything Kikyou had done or hadn't done. And of all the people and demons she knew. "Yes, Miko Kikyou." Masako said, bowing again. Then she rose into the air, heading in the direction of the half-demon her master called for.

~O~

It was pitch black out, and Inuyasha sat with Kagome sleeping in his arms. She had leaned on him earlier, and he had gently pulled her into his lap when she was asleep. Her position was also so that if something or someone attacked, he could grab her and move as soon as possible.

His ears twitched as he heard something above. He glanced up, stiffening when he saw a small ball of light.

Kagome stirred. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shook his head, narrowing his eyes at the ball of light. "Nothing, Kagome. Go back to sleep."

Kagome opened her eyes to look up at him. "I know something's wrong." She said drowsily. "Just tell me."

Inuyasha allowed her to sit up properly, still looking at the ball of light. "That's the problem." He said, nodding at the light.

Kagome was now fully awake. She looked up along with him at it. "Let's go see what it is."

Inuyasha shook his head. "You stay here." He said, picking her up and moving her from his lap. "I'll go see. You should get some more sleep."

Kagome looked at him, worry evident in her features. "Hurry back." She said, fingering the cloth of her kimono as she always did when she was nervous.

Inuyasha nodded, climbing to his feet. He looked down at her for a moment, and then leaped up. In moments he had been engulfed by darkness.

Kagome saw his form leap up from a tree to inspect the light…which then began to move away. Kagome sighed, having a sneaking suspicion about which it was or belonged to.

Even though Inuyasha had marked her, claiming her as his…mate –she winced at the word– he still went after Kikyou. That hurt. A lot.

She forced herself not to go after him, just sitting there and staring at her hands. Finally, she added more wood to the dying fire and took a text book she still had from her backpack to read while she waited for Inuyasha to come back.

~O~

Inuyasha skidded to a halt in front of Kikyou, the _shikigami_ landing next to her.

"Thank you, Masako." Kikyou said to the small girl, nodding.

Masako bowed her head in response, and then hurried backwards.

"What do you want, Kikyou?" Inuyasha demanded, glancing over his shoulder as if he suspected Kagome to come rushing after him.

"It is time for me to return to the Netherworld." Kikyou said softly, but the softness didn't hide the anger in her. "Do you plan on breaking a promise?"  
Inuyasha froze at her question. He had never promised anything! "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You said you would go with me to Hell, did you not?" Kikyou said in the same soft voice.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Maybe I said that a long time ago, but I can't." He snapped. "I have to stay with Kagome."

Kikyou raised an eyebrow. "The reincarnation of mine? She is nothing but a copy."

You could practically see steam coming from his ears. "Leave Kagome alone." He snarled, glaring at Kikyou. "I'm not stupid. You tried to kill her and then pretended she had killed you!"

Kikyou raised an eyebrow again. "You figured it out. Well, then. I see." She gave a sudden bluish light. "Then it is time for me to leave."

Inuyasha turned away to avoid looking at Kikyou as she vanished from this world.

~O~

Kagome winced when her symbol _and_ mark gave a burning pain. She could tell Inuyasha was furious with whoever it was. Then, when the two pains faded, she felt anguish.

Had something happened to Kikyou?

When Inuyasha suddenly dropped from the tree behind her and landed next to her, she knew she was right. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" she asked.

Inuyasha sighed when he felt Kagome lean on him. "Yeah. We just have to deal with Atsushi now."

Kagome closed her eyes to think. So Kikyou no longer lived in this world. She had left it to return to the Netherworld. But Kagome couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of relief and smugness at the thought.

A/N: You approve? :D


	8. A Fluffy Find

A/N: We need…some fluffiness :D Disclaimers. Also, I wants to do a small chapter summary for this fluffy chapter XD

Chapter Summary: Another argument comes and Inuyasha and Kagome are suddenly separated. To make matters worth, Rin and Sesshoumaru with Jaken are also separated. Rin pairs up with Kagome, and Inuyasha reluctantly teams up with his brother and his brother's imp servant to find Kagome and bring her back.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome again, wincing at her withdrawn look. Ever since Kikyou had left this world, she had seemed to draw away from him.

In truth, Kagome needed Inuyasha to gain her trust back. He had not told her anything, and her trust was now fading away.

Finally after hours of walking, Inuyasha growled. "Kagome, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Kagome snapped. "You!" She said, almost seeming to snarl like Inuyasha could. "I'm not stupid. Gosh, just speak the truth already. That was Kikyou the other night, so tell me. What happened?"

Inuyasha was shocked at the jealously in Kagome's tone. "Kagome…" He trailed off, and then snapped, "Wait, how did you know it was Kikyou?"

"I guessed, and you just proved me right." Kagome snapped back.

"Nothing happened, damn it. Kagome, she just asked me if I was going to Hell with her or not. I told her I was staying with you! Damn, you are so annoying sometimes! Are you happy now?"

"You could've told me sooner!" Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha started to growl. Then he vanished as he leaped into the trees above her.

Once again, they were in an argument. Kagome sighed. When would they stop arguing? She was tired of it. Kikyou's fate sounded easier then Kagome's future at the moment.

Kagome sighed, stopping and slumping against a tree. She once again felt the burning on her neck where Inuyasha had marked her. She winced, rubbing it to hopefully dull the sting. Of course, it didn't stop stinging. So he was irritated with her, huh?

Kagome had learned a lot about her mark. It normally was just like a scar or birthmark, but occasionally when Inuyasha was irritated, angry, furious, or for some reason happy, it stung, ached, or made her feel the same way. The rarest occasion was when she could just barely feel his love for her through it. That had happened once and like she had said, only barely.

As if sensing her thoughts, she felt Inuyasha begin to mock her. With just a barely audible "sit" as payback for the mocking, Inuyasha hit the ground with an enormous thud.

"Ow! Damn it, Kagome!" Inuyasha hissed, trying for the millionth time to pull the beads off of his neck. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being annoying." Kagome spat back, stalking forward. Her sandals slapped the earth with loud sounds.

She had been stalking away for about an hour when she realized she couldn't feel Inuyasha's presence near her. It had also started to pour. And then with a sudden shout and her nearly toppling over in surprise, a small figure was tackling her. "Rin!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Kagome-Chan!" Rin sobbed, clinging to Kagome. "I can't find Lord Sesshoumaru or Master Jaken!"

Rin was shuddering violently, obviously cold. Kagome could barely feel the cold as her kimono was that thick. Kagome picked up the girl and wrapped her in her kimono, hugging her close. "Don't worry, Rin. I can't find Inuyasha either. Let's find a cave and get warm."

~O~

"Damn Kagome!" Inuyasha growled, sniffing the ground in vain. The girl had stalked off just as it had started raining, and now her scent was gone. The symbol at his neck suddenly burned and he yelped. Kagome was lost!

But then he felt a presence nearby and winced. "What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru appeared, eyes narrowed. He remained silent as Jaken said, "Where's Rin?"

"Why should I know where she is?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He knew he sounded childish, but who cares?

"Then tell me." Sesshoumaru said suddenly. "Where is that miko of yours?"

Inuyasha froze. Finally he muttered, "She ran off."

Jaken snorted. "My Lord, shall we continue looking for Rin?"

Sesshoumaru didn't reply, just walked onwards in a direction.

Inuyasha silently stalked behind them, knowing his brother's extent. Sesshoumaru didn't want to be stuck with Kagome again, that was obvious.

~O~

"Come on, Rin, I'm sure they're this way." Kagome encouraged, leading the girl by her hand.

But Rin would take none of it. She started running in circles, just joyously playing.

Kagome watched her with a strange look on her face. Then she laughed and joined Rin. Rin tagged Kagome and ran away as fast as her little legs could carry her. Kagome would chase Rin, then tag her and run away. This went on for a while, but then Kagome stopped when she felt her mark, and her mark only give soft warmth.

She had forgotten that she had taken the symbol off and stashed it in a hidden pocket in her kimono.

The warmth filled her with amusement and she knew Inuyasha was nearby once more, watching from the shadows. She could also feel Sesshoumaru and Rin nearby, watching as well.

Kagome joined in again, only stopping when Rin finally plopped down, exhausted.

Kagome panted for breath, laughing along with Rin. Then she turned to the trees and waved at where she knew Inuyasha and Rin's companions were. "Come out, I know you're there!"

Sesshoumaru was the first into the small clearing and in an instant Rin was on her feet, running over.

Kagome laughed, waving a good bye as Rin followed Sesshoumaru away. "Bye, Rin!"

"Bye, Kagome-Chan!" She called back.

Kagome leaned back, propping herself up on her elbows. She smiled, knowing Inuyasha was nearby though he had yet to reveal himself.

Inuyasha felt his symbol gave a small pulse, and watched curiously as Kagome got up. Her eyes sparkled with amusement and playfulness. Did Kagome want _him_ to play the same game with her as Rin had been doing before?

Inuyasha sighed. Better to not infuriate her again. He jumped down from his perch, edging into the clearing.

Kagome laughed, then took off with Inuyasha chasing behind her.

A/N: Fluffy enough? XD


	9. Mari and Masa

A/N: Okay, to get serious again. XD Disclaimers.

They had been traveling for quite a while, and still had no luck with finding Atsushi. Once again, stressed with the fear of coming across the demon, Kagome had snapped at Inuyasha and was now stalking off.

When Inuyasha popped out in front of her, not half a moment after she had started to leave, it nearly scared her to death. What scared her more was when he leaped forward, shoving Kagome to the ground.* "Get down." He hissed, glancing upwards.

Kagome opened her mouth to snap when a shadow crossed over them. She watched in terror as an enormous bird demon soared over, searching with hawk eyes. As soon as it had passed, Inuyasha yanked Kagome to her feet. "You okay?"

Kagome raised a hand…and let it smack him across the face. "NEVER scare me like that again! You popped out of nowhere!"

"Ouch, damn it!" Inuyasha yelped back, glaring accusingly. "I didn't have time to say "Oh, look out! There's a bird above you!" did I?"

Kagome just grumbled out of him. "We need to start heading back."

"Back where?"  
"Where else? To Kaede's village. I'm sure Sango will be having her child soon, so we need to be with her."

"We haven't found him yet though!"

Kagome felt exhaustion now getting to her mind. "Inuyasha!" She yelled voice full of the tiredness. "You haven't let us sleep for over an hour for three weeks! I'm tired of this stupid traveling for no reason! I'm just a human girl you know; I can't survive that long without sleep!"

Inuyasha went quiet, and Kagome knew she had won the argument.

In record time, Inuyasha was carrying her into Kaede's village. He set her down, still quiet, outside of Kaede's hut. Kagome politely knocked on the door.

An older lady opened, and her face lit up. "Kagome-Sama!"

"Hi, Kaede!" Kagome said cheerfully. "Is Sango here?"

Kaede nodded. "Yes. She is in here. Ye are welcome to visit if ye wish."

Kagome walked into the hut, receiving welcoming cries from her old friends. "Hey guys!"

Shippou was on her shoulder in an instant, but Miroku staid beside Sango where they were sitting.

And on their laps were two small girls, only infants.

Sango smiled gently. "Meet Mari and Masa." She said, holding up one of the infants. "This is Masa. Miroku has Mari."

"So you had twins, huh?" Kagome smiled, kneeling down beside Sango to look at Masa. "They're adorable!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched from outside as heard Kagome fussing over Sango and Miroku's newborn children. He opened his closed eyes a small bit, thinking. Kagome seemed to like the kids or pups as he called them…which truthfully worried him. He wanted Kagome to be happy. So did that mean she wanted children, like the monk and demon-slayer?

He shook his head, unable to imagine pups of his own. That was crazy! That would never happen! No way was he going to be stuck with a pup as well as that clumsy girl! Though he himself had marked Kagome, so he had no reason to say that. _Gah! What am I saying? If Kagome heard me say these things, I wouldn't have a freaking face anymore from her sits!_ He yelped fearfully in his head.

Kagome, below him in the hut, suddenly giggled. She could feel the curiosity, then irritation, then panic coming from him, thanks to the mark. It caused her to laugh a little, then returned her attention to little Masa, who was curled up in her arms. She rocked the small child, smiling down at her. "Sango, they're adorable." She told her.

Sango had told her earlier that while Kagome and Inuyasha had been gone, she and Miroku had been married. Then Sango had had the two girls and Miroku had gone off every now and then to slay a demon. He would use the rewards to get food for his family.

Kagome smiled, standing up and stretching. "I'm going to be right back." She told her two friends, and then walked outside. She looked up at the roof, a question in her eyes.

Inuyasha had soon dropped down, and then brought her up onto the roof with him.

"So what was with the panicking earlier?" Kagome asked innocently, mischievously fingering Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat's sleeve.

Inuyasha froze. "Err, that was…nothing." He stammered.

"Sure it was." Kagome stated calmly, glancing up.

"You don't need to know what it was." Inuyasha retorted. No matter what she did, he refused to tell her.

Kagome just sighed, however, leaning against Inuyasha like she usually did.

Inuyasha blinked, and then leaned back against her. Her warmth went through him, and made him feel at peace.

Kagome smiled, once again feeling that rare emotion coming from Inuyasha: love.

Inuyasha listened as Miroku and Sango sent Mari, Masa, and Shippou to sleep then went to bed themselves. Kaede did the same.

When they were all asleep, Inuyasha realized that Kagome was as well. Worried that she would slip off the roof without him noticing, he picked her up and dropped from the roof softly. He put her in the hut, and then softly closed the hut's door.

~O~

Atsushi was watching from a distance, amused by what he saw. So this _hanyou_ loved that mortal _miko_? That added a great idea to his plan. A spell would easily be cast over the _miko_ by him, meant for amusement as much as destroying trust.

Truthfully, this _miko_ reminded him of Akemi, the hanyou he had once loved. She looked a lot like Akemi, with her black hair and bright eyes. The only thing she was missing was the wolf tail and claws.

That could be fixed, and he would have his Akemi back. With the _miko_ powers, his new Akemi would help him destroy the _hanyou_ that was with her constantly, as well as the rest of these mortal humans.

He chuckled, calling for one of his servants. "Ryou."

"Yes, Master Atsushi?" Ryou, a young fox demon answered.

"Ryou. Fetch the _miko_. Fetch her and bring her to me."

*Tell the truth. How many of you were thinking like Miroku? XD

A/N: You know what? I don't come up with half of these ideas until I'm writing them. XD


	10. Ryou's Plan

A/N: So what did you think of the last chapter? ;) Disclaimers and I also continue to forget: If you're reading, please review on your thoughts ^_^

Ryou forced himself to not growl at Atsushi, forced himself to not curse the demon. Atsushi had purposely had him beaten almost to death so that he wouldn't raise suspicion when he went into the village. He had remained in his size, an eight year old in human years, with his fox tail. Now he was pretty sure he looked horrible from the beating. He had slices and cuts all over him. He was also pretty sure he had a broken rib as well as a black eye.

Inuyasha had been sitting on the roof, waiting for Kagome to come out so they could leave again when he had smelled the blood of a fox demon. He had leaped down, dragging Kagome out of the hut, then over to where he smelled the blood. He had made sure the girl had her first-aid kit.

Kagome quickly kneeled over the small fox demon. When Inuyasha had told her what he had smelled, she had been worried it was Shippou. But Shippou had been in the hut with her. "Are you all right?" she asked softly, gently starting to bandage the fox demon up.

Ryou felt his lip start to curl when he recognized the girl's scent. This was the girl Atsushi wanted! It was her fault he had been hurt like this! But Atsushi had promised to reward him if he captured her…so he whimpered. "It hurts." He whimpered, forcing himself to shiver.

"Poor thing." Kagome sympathized, patting Ryou's head. "Let's get you back to Kaede's. Inuyasha, can you carry him?"

Inuyasha grumbled something under his breath, but picked up the small fox demon.

Everybody but Shippou's reaction when they brought him back: "Awww!" "Poor thing!" "Is he alive?"

Shippou's first reaction when they reached the hut: "RYOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Everyone shut up to look at Shippou. "You know this demon, Shippou?" Miroku asked, shocked.

Ryou gasped. "Brother!*"

Kagome toppled over in surprise. Inuyasha dropped Ryou to catch Kagome. Ryou landed on Shippou. Shippou was knocked onto Mari and Masa. Mari and Masa started crying. Shippou got a huge lump on the head from Sango and Miroku. And that ended the chain reaction to Ryou's arrival.

"So, Ryou." Kagome said, gently dabbing the last of her antibacterial spray onto him. "Are you really Shippou's brother?"

"Yes." Ryou nodded, instantly feeling guilty for hating Kagome. This woman had rescued Shippou from being killed by the evil Thunder Brothers, who had killed their father. "I'm Shippou's brother, Ryou."

"Shippou, you never told us you had a brother." Sango said accusingly.

"He ran away." Shippou muttered, facing away from his older brother.

Ryou started to grumble, something about his sibling being stupid and selfish, and about Kagome being a stupid wench with not being able to save their father in time, and ended up getting a knock on the head from Inuyasha.

When Ryou turned to glare at Inuyasha with watering eyes, he squeaked in fear.

Inuyasha had a dark, dangerous look on his face. "If I ever hear you, or anyone else for that matter, call Kagome a stupid wench, I will personally rip every hair from you hide and leave it out for the crows to eat." He growled his voice low.

Everyone had gone into a silent fearful stupor at Inuyasha's words…except for Kagome. Kagome was smiling gently at Inuyasha, her love easily defined in her eyes.

Then Inuyasha returned to his normal state, and everyone else tried to do the same. Ryou snarled silently. How had he gotten mixed up with Atsushi? Now he had to kidnap the woman that had saved his brother!

Ryou had to figure out how to get Kagome alone as soon as possible. Or he knew Atsushi would destroy the last remaining creature of his family.

~O~

Ryou got that chance a few days later, when Kagome asked him if he wanted to come with her to gather herbal plants.

Ryou agreed, seething silently when Inuyasha told them he was coming.

But Kagome had refused to let him come, protesting that she could protect herself and that if she needed help, he would know.

Soon they were out among the trees, about three kilometers from the hut and village, and Ryou was sneaking behind a tree. He pulled out his most important fox magic toy, the one that would best alert Atsushi. "I'm sorry, Kagome." He whispered, and let the toy turn into a huge, wailing, acorn.

~O~

Atsushi appeared in an instant, impressed that his servant hadn't changed his mind.

Kagome dropped to her knees, shaking in fear though she held an arrow knocked to the bow she had bought a few days before.

"I see that the _hanyou_ trusted you enough to be safe." Atsushi smirked, twirling a _yari_* in his hand. "He should know better than to not be near his mate."

Kagome released the arrow, but Atsushi didn't seem to notice it as it struck his shoulder.

Kagome gripped her symbol in her hand as she felt the demon's demonic power swirling around her, forcing her towards unconsciousness. _Inuyasha, you've got to help me! _She screamed in her head, throwing all of the fear she felt into the message, and then the ground rushed up to hit her in the face.

~O~

Inuyasha had been enjoying some food that Sango had made when the words suddenly exploded in his head.

_Inuyasha._

Kagome's voice. He shook it off, returning to his food.

_Inuyasha!_

Inuyasha dropped the bowl, shooting outside and ignoring the surprised looks of his friends.

_ INUYASHA! You've got to help me!_

His face drained of blood when he stopped outside of the hut. Sango and Miroku and Shippou piled out after him.

There was Atsushi. And in his arms was a very pale, very limp Kagome.

*1: Don't take this to be true. This is just my imagination coming into action. XD

*2: _Yari_ means spear

A/N: Please tell me what you think in reviews :D


	11. A Deadly Spell

A/N: What ya think of the story so far? :D Disclaimers

Kagome's hair drifted over her face, her expression almost peaceful. But then something horrifying to her friends happened.

It started as a shaking image, but then became solid, into a true form.

Kagome received black wolf ears and a black wolf tail, claws, and fangs.

Sango instantly knew. "Akemi." She whispered, shocking Inuyasha. "He's changing Kagome into his Akemi."

"_Akemi_? Who the hell is that?" Inuyasha demanded.

"That was his mate before she was killed." Sango murmured back. "Inuyasha, we need to get her back before your mark vanishes and Kagome is truly gone. I've seen this type of demon sorcery one before. The demon removes all bonds that one has to another, and changes them into someone completely different. This type has also been known to exchange souls. The reason that he's able to do this must be resemblance between Akemi and Kagome."

Inuyasha cursed. "Kagome!"

And then the eyes of the one who had been Kagome opened. They were no longer Kagome's russet orbs. They were light green.

"Akemi." Atsushi murmured.

To everyone's surprise, Ryou darted forward. He began to savagely throw random demon magic toys at the demon. "Leave Shippou's friend alone, Atsushi!"

"Ryou." Atsushi warned in a deadly tone.

Kagome's eyes once again closed.

But Ryou ignored the demon's warning and continued…until he vanished.

"Ryou!" Shippou cried.

"He…he's gone." Sango gasped.

Inuyasha suddenly closed his eyes. He knew that it would be especially dangerous, but he knew he needed an overflow of his demonic energy. It would be able to help him destroy this demon that had taken Kagome.

Somehow, Myouga appeared. "Master Inuyasha, what are you doing?" He cried as Inuyasha suddenly tossed Tetsusaiga away.

The sword pulsed within its sheathe.

Myouga also felt _Inuyasha_ pulse and leaped onto Miroku's shoulder. "Master, you fool!" he yelled.

"What's going on, Myouga?" Miroku asked, his hand tightly gripping his staff.

"Master Inuyasha plans on-" He never finished, as Inuyasha suddenly opened his eyes.

Inuyasha's golden eyes were now red with blue irises. Red strips streaked against his cheek, his fangs and claws extended.

"Inuyasha, what do you think you're doing?" Shippou demanded. "Take the Tetsusaiga!"

Inuyasha glanced over at mortals and demons beside him, red eyes sparkling with malice.

Inside, his _hanyou_ part commanded the _youkai_ one. Soon, his mortal part had joined in with the _hanyou _part of the soul.

_You have to rescue her!_ The _hanyou_ demanded.

**Rescue this mortal girl you speak of? Never. I will destroy everyone near.**

Look into yourself, _youkai_. The mortal snorted. Do you really want to lose your mate?

**My mate?** The demon side questioned.

_Yes, you idiot! Did you not notice me mark her?_ His half-demon side mocked.

**Hmmm…** the demon side snarled at the demon that held his 'mate'. **I will then agree to your demands, **_**hanyou**_**.**

Inuyasha snarled again, leaping with incredible speed at the demon…that suddenly vanished with the girl. He whipped around when his scent reached his nose again. He was behind Inuyasha!

When Sango and Miroku saw what was happening, Myouga began to jump for glee. "Master Inuyasha has succeeded in controlling his demon side!"

"He can do that?" Sango was surprised and shocked.

"The Lord conquered his most demon abilities much through the same way." Myouga explained. "But he did not do it as quickly and did not have to rescue someone."

Inuyasha lashed out again, snarling. "Let go of her!"

Grab the Tetsusaiga! His human part suddenly said. Combine your demon powers with it!

**The sword of the fang will not allow me to touch it. **His demon side explained to the human.

_But you are defending Kagome!_ The _hanyou_ interrupted. _It must be able to let you!_

The demon nodded, seeing the _hanyou_'s point. **I try.** It concluded, landing from a jump next to the sword.

It pulsed, and the demon attempted to pick it up.

No barrier stopped him.

He unsheathed Tetsusaiga, grinning. He would surely win this battle.

Inuyasha lunged at Atsushi, flashing his sword. As he appeared above the demon Atsushi, the _hanyou_ in him realized something.

_Her mark is fading! You must hurry!_

**As I have told you before, I will try to rescue her**. His demon side snarled, irritated with the _hanyou_.

The irritation drove Inuyasha to act faster than humanly faster. He became a blur, lashing out with silver flashes of the Tetsusaiga as well as his claws.

When a sudden twister of demonic energy from the Tetsusaiga hit the ground, Miroku ordered everyone inside. He grabbed Masa and Mari, and told Sango to take Shippou to the other side of the village, that he would be right behind her.

Sango nodded, giving her husband a sweet kiss before darting away with her children and Shippou. Miroku followed them, looking over his shoulder.

The wind now whirled around. Atsushi left Kagome –or Akemi, whoever the hell she was now – floating somehow in the air as he began fighting with his _Yuri_.

Inuyasha clashed the Tetsusaiga with the spear, releasing one hand and shooting it at Atsushi, aiming to use his claws to rip off the demon's face.

Atsushi backed up, losing his concentration to a moment of surprise. In an instant, his spell failed.

Kagome's new 'qualities' vanished in less than a second she was in a heap on the ground.

Inuyasha's demon retreated, actually exhausted for once. **You shall take over,**_** hanyou**_.

Inuyasha's _hanyou_ eagerly took over. His red eyes, claws, fangs, and stripes vanished. "That worked perfectly. I'll have to use that whenever Kagome's in deep trouble."

With a smirk, Atsushi vanished. _"I will return…_" his voice said before his presence completely disappeared.

Inuyasha dropped to the ground, breathing hard. His Tetsusaiga's end plunged into the earth as he caught his breath. Then he sheathed it in record time and was at Kagome's side.

He pulled her into his lap, examining her face frantically. He had almost lost Kagome…again! "Kagome?" He said eyes full of wavering concern.

Kagome's eyes once again opened, this time their usual russet color.

Inuyasha nearly toppled over when she threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. "Inuyasha! I was so scared!"

Inuyasha didn't ask how she had been scared, as she had been unconscious, just held her close. He was still out of breath, and knew that the girl knew it. But she still hugged him tightly, and he returned the hug in the same passion, breathing in her scent.

Inuyasha took on a determined look. No way was he going to leave Kagome's side again. He decided, gently stroking Kagome's hair. He would die before he left her side.

A/N: So what did you think? I really had fun with the different personalities inside of Inu's head XD


	12. A Random Moment

A/N: Disclaimers :D

Kagome Higurashi had decided one thing. She had had enough of Inuyasha's over protectiveness. For a while now, he had staid closer than her skin. She couldn't even bathe without telling him to "sit" a million times!

So she decided to get Miroku to irritate Inuyasha by allowing the monk to womanize on her. She knew it was strange, but as she had explained to Sango, it was just to get Inuyasha to run off. Sango had agreed, understanding her friend and sister's irritation.

So here she was now, the monk following after her. You could see a vein popping on her head almost. Inuyasha had run off long ago. Sango appeared, hitting the monk over the head and dragged him away.

Relieved Kagome decided to take this to her advantage and bathe in the hot spring nearby. She undressed and settled into the water. She sighed, noticing as her symbol drifted up to float on the water. It was glowing slightly, meaning Inuyasha was on his way back.

Kagome sighed, gently rubbing her mark. Inuyasha had marked her, claiming her as his mate some time ago. That had put an end to their ongoing argument over his "marking" or her "ceremony". But Kagome didn't mind. The mark meant that Kouga couldn't flirt with her anymore, thank Kami. She had to admit, the flattering of Kouga had gotten on her last nerve after a while.

Kagome sighed and sank further into the clear blue water. It was nice to have this pure water in Feudal Japan. But she desperately missed being able to control the temperature of the water.

Kagome's mind drifted to Inuyasha again. She realized that lately, she'd rarely said "sit" now. Because her "mate", as Inuyasha put it, could feel her pain, irritation, etc. Maybe she would take the beads off of him soon.

When a rustling in the bushes occurred nearby, Kagome squealed. She chucked a rock, and then scrambled out of the hot spring, dressing quickly… to find it was a baboon. Then she squealed again in fear, almost toppling into the hot spring as a certain half-demon landed in front of her, growling with his hand on his sword.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome yelled, mostly out of surprise.

Inuyasha's face hit the ground with a huge force. "Ouch! What did I do this time?"  
"Don't scare me like that!" Kagome gasped, her shock dying down. "You scared me half to death, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha climbed to his feet, glaring accusingly at Kagome. But then he sighed and drew her in for a tight hug. "I didn't mean to."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Boy had Inuyasha changed since she had first met him. In the beginning, the half-demon had been annoying, rude, wanting to only use her to take the jewel, and also wanting to kill her. Soon he didn't mind her, still wanting the jewel though. About the time of the Final Battle, he could have cared less about the jewel, wanting to focus on defending her. And now, he was still annoying and rude, but he loved her and never used her.

"Let go, Inuyasha." Kagome squirmed in his grasp.

Inuyasha released her, looking slightly hurt –which was a new emotion she had discovered coming from him every now and then. "What's wrong?"

"You were squeezing the breath out of me." Kagome gasped for breath, though a smile played on her lips.

Inuyasha must have been in a playful mood or something, because he smiled back –and he never smiled. He took her arm and drew her in again, not hugging her as tightly. "There."

Kagome rolled her eyes, pushing away gently from the half-demon who had claimed her. She laughed, starting to imagine the look of surprise on her face. Her face had flushed! She realized that now.

Kagome turned away, but Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder to stop her. Now she was sure he was in a playful mood, as his golden eyes were sparkling with a rare playfulness. "Where are you going?"

"I'm still mad that you surprised me." Kagome said in mock anger, though she was smiling now.

Inuyasha shook his head, also mockingly. "You're scared by everything!"

Kagome rolled her eyes…for the third time. "And you're the one who's usually scaring me."

Inuyasha laughed, drawing her into another hug.

When Kagome looked up at him, he surprised and shocked her by pressing his lips against hers. He _never_ kissed her! Most of the time it was just a hug or a gentle look between the two. What had gotten into him?

Kagome squirmed slightly, glancing up at the sky. It was dusk, not any special time. So what was up with him? Was this his way of apologizing for…well, everything?

Inuyasha pulled back a bit, smiling. When Kagome squirmed, he chuckled.

_Geez, stop this, damn it!_

**What else am I supposed to do for entertainment?** His demon side smirked.

_Gah! Kagome's going to ask questions, and you're gonna leave and let me answer them!_ His _hanyou_ part snarled.

**Come on! It's your own fault. **__ The demon mocked, laughing as Kagome squirmed again at the same time as his _hanyou_ side. **You've unlocked me.**

_Yes, but you're not supposed to do this!_ Inuyasha's half-demon part growled. _You're there to help me defend her, not…hey are you listening to me?_

Kagome eyed Inuyasha, watching through curious eyes as his golden eyes showed battling within them. But then, something obviously won, because he crushed her to him again. Then he began gently nibbling on her neck, and Kagome shivered involuntarily.

_DAMN IT! STOP THIS NONSENSE!_ The half-demon part snapped. _I thought you were the killing thing, not…whatever you are!_

Finally, his need for fun over, the demon part receded smugly.

Kagome felt Inuyasha pull away again and then shove her away. "Ow!" she cried.

Inuyasha quickly helped her up. "Sorry. Some…things are going on in my head that I don't think you need to go." He growled, mentally glaring at his demon self. Now it was like he had two personalities in him, like Suikotsu. Damn, that would be annoying!

Kagome laughed then, though her eyes were accusing. Then her eyes brightened. "Oh yeah! Almost forgot about what I was planning on doing! Come here!" She commanded.

Inuyasha hesitantly came closer, terrified she was gonna hit him or make him "sit".

But she did the opposite. Before he knew it, Kagome had taken the beads that were still on his neck…and taken them off! Inuyasha was shocked.

Kagome laughed again at his expression, gently tucking the beads away. She would easily be able to replace them if she needed to.

Inuyasha's face lit up like a happy puppy's*, and he suddenly leaped away. And he wasn't heading towards the forest. He was heading towards the village to tell his other friends.

A/N: Don't have a clue where this came from but my buddy on this site (bee1313) was suggesting some stuff and (ironically) half of the stuff she suggested was already in this chapter, as I got her suggestions after this chapter. Thanks for the ideas bee1313! I will certainly use the rest of it later on ;) Disclaimers!


	13. Atsushi Appears Once More

**A/N: Yo, City again! Hope whoever is reading this is enjoying it! Disclaimers!**

Inuyasha stalked along behind Kagome, his ears twitching. He was still irritated with his demon side and when it started laughing at him, he started growling.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked as she turned around to see him hitting himself in the side of the head.

Inuyasha quickly stopped and looked away. "Nothing."  
"Sure. You're hitting yourself in the head for no reason." Kagome said sarcastically. "Next you're going to be punching my head for no reason, aren't you?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I won't do that! I mean –" Inuyasha started stuttering and Kagome laughed.

"Calm down I was only joking." Kagome laughed, grabbing one of his dog ears. "Now let's go. We need to slay the demon before nightfall, as it's the new moon. Kay?" Kagome smiled, and then started forward again.

"Damn, it's the new moon already?" Inuyasha complained, following with his hands folded inside of his kimono's sleeves.

"Stop complaining. At least you don't turn mortal for a week or something."

"Don't jinx me." Inuyasha sighed. "Knowing your luck, I'm going to end up mortal for the rest of my life."

"Hey!" Kagome smiled again. "I'm not that bad!"

"Come on, I'll carry you so we can get there faster." Inuyasha said, kneeling down.

Kagome didn't hesitate, but just climbed onto his back. "Okay."

Inuyasha bounded forwards, easily making the time shorter. _If Kagome was walking, it would be dawn by the time we got there!_

He reached the small village, and then let Kagome down.

A villager rushed out to greet them. "Thank you for coming!" She said eyes full of tears. "The demon attacked again and destroyed half of the village!"

Kagome comforted the villager. "Inuyasha, go find it. I'll be there in a sec…" She began to lead the villager back into her hut, comforting her again.

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh. Whatever." But he began sniffing, walking around the village. When he finally reached the demon's scent, he snarled. _Damn! Atsushi's behind it!_

Kagome appeared, running over. She knocked an arrow to her bow. "Did you find it?"

"No, but I know who it is. No wonder they're scared." Inuyasha snapped. "Atsushi's been behind the attacks."

Kagome almost dropped her bow and arrow. "_He's_ around here?"

"No doubt about it." Inuyasha grinned, unsheathing Tetsusaiga…only to find it wouldn't transform. "Damn it!" he cursed. "Kagome, you were so slow that now we'll have to wait till morning!"

"Since when is it my fault?" Kagome snapped angrily.

"If you weren't so clumsy, we would have already found him!" Inuyasha snapped back, sheathing Tetsusaiga.

Only a few minutes later –while the two were still yelling at each other – Inuyasha pulsed.

Inuyasha's silver hair faded to black. His claws shortened into nails, his fangs into teeth. Dog ears gone, his eyes also changed into a brown color. "Damn, let's go." Inuyasha growled…or at least tried to. He stalked off, leaving Kagome to run after him.

Kagome heard villagers watching them, talking about Inuyasha's now mortal state. "I told you he's not a full demon." "That's a half-demon!" "Should we call a slayer to slay him too?"

When Kagome turned to glare at the villagers, she glared daggers at them. Most of them rushed back into their huts. Then she went to the lady from earlier, the one she had comforted and taken back inside, and asked for shelter until morning.

The lady easily agreed. "Yes dear, and please, call me Misami."

Misami led them inside, Inuyasha going in first. Kagome glanced over her shoulder nervously, and then followed.

~O~

Atsushi smirked, watching from the shade of a tree. "Perfect. The half-demon is mortal…Junichi! It is time."

A small demon appeared. It was a simple demon, a spider demon. It was small as well, making it handy when it came to kidnapping someone.

"Yes, Lord Atsushi." Junichi said, and then vanished among leaves.

Atsushi leaped from the tree, watching the village. Then he leaped forward.

~O~

When the screams first started, Kagome felt like screaming herself and hiding. But when Misami's hut lit on fire, she dragged Inuyasha out by his hair.

"Ouch! Damn it, Kagome! Let GO!" Inuyasha yelled, struggling to get out of her grasp.

Kagome let go, immediately knocking an arrow to her bow. "Inuyasha, he's here!" She yelled back.

Inuyasha stopped yelling, hiding behind a tree that was in the center of the village. "Damn."

Atsushi had materialized above the village, watching with an amused expression. "You think you'll be able to fight?" Junichi had to hurry. If he was hit with an arrow… luckily, Junichi's poison was a special kind. That was why he put up with the demon's annoying attitude. The poison could transport the victim almost anywhere in the world. It was pretty entertaining, to tell the truth, when you dumped them in a well full of water or something.

Inuyasha saw movement out of the corner of his eye. A spider? He swung out with the now unsheathed –and useless – Tetsusaiga, smacking the spider. It dropped to the ground, its legs twitching for a moment, and then scrambled up.

_Lord Atsushi, where shall he be sent?_

Atsushi curled his lip in disgust when he heard the spider's voice in his head. The well idea amused him, so that was his reply.

Kagome had backed up, so she could see Inuyasha as she fired her arrow.

The arrow stopped with a clang, disintegrating Atsushi's _Yuri_.

When she saw Inuyasha start swinging around wildly with his sword, Kagome eyed him. "Inuyasha, what are you doing? We're trying to fight Atsushi, and you're dancing around? What's wrong with you?"

"There's a damn spider!" Inuyasha hissed back, using the Tetsusaiga to whack at the spider again. When he saw it fully in the light, he narrowed his eyes.

"It's just a spider!" Kagome snapped, shooting another arrow.

"It's a _demon_ spider, Kagome!" Inuyasha shot back. "Are you stupid? Don't you remember the spider heads?"

Kagome shuddered at the memory. "Of course I do!"

She turned to shoot another arrow.

When she turned back after firing a few more arrows, she discovered that the half demon was gone.

**A/N: I have no idea where that idea for poison came from, but it just popped up. What do you think? Please review!**


	14. Dumped In A Lake

**A/N: Disclaimers!**

Inuyasha had been bitten by the spider, after a moment of fighting with it. It did end up being a demon spider, as moments later he found himself unable to breathe. But then he realized the reason for this: he was in water!

Inuyasha frantically moved his limbs, breaking the surface and scrambling out of the lake he had fallen in. How had he gotten in there? "Kagome!" He suddenly gasped, yanking out his symbol to see how close she was. It was glowing pretty bright, but the sun wasn't even close to rising. "Damn!" _Don't worry, Kagome. I won't let that bastard hurt you!_

~O~

Meanwhile, Kagome had officially panicked, running out of arrows. Now she was darting in and out of huts to escape the demon's blasts of energy. "Stop already!" She snapped. "What's wrong with you? Are you trying to kill me?"

Atsushi put on his amused expression. "Of course. All of you are the same to me." With that, another twister of energy launched at her.

And then Kagome was pulled aside. Her rescuer, to her surprise, was none other than Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru?" She gasped.

Sesshoumaru merely glanced at her. _It seems the half-breed marked her._ He mused silently to himself… and according to _Inu youkai_ laws, he must protect his brother's mate.*

Atsushi raised an eyebrow. "Who are you? Why do you interfere with me?"

Sesshoumaru didn't respond, just unsheathed Bakusaiga.

Kagome scrambled away, tearing her symbol out of her pocket. _Inuyasha, are you okay?_ She screamed silently, hoping he was. And then the battle began.

~O~

Inuyasha's first response to the words in his head was to sigh in relief. The second was to slap his hands over his ears at the sound.

_Damn, shut up! You're hurting my ears._ He complained silently to see if it would work.

_You've mysteriously vanished and you care about your ears?_ Kagome replied sarcastically, confirming Inuyasha's suspicions.

_Oh, shut up. What's going on? I was transported to some lake._ Inuyasha replied, flicking a leech off of him.

Kagome's sigh of relief filled his head. _Sesshoumaru came. _She answered simply.

~O~

_Are you hurt?_ Inuyasha's reply filled her head, full of concern and worry.

_ I'm fine._ Kagome instantly forgave Inuyasha for irritating her at the concern in his tone.

_Are you sure? If anyone's hurt you, Kagome, I'm going to rip them apart…when my powers come back._ Inuyasha finished grumpily.

_Inuyasha._ Kagome chided softly, tone full of her love for the half demon, and then scrambled away fearfully as a twister of energy hit the ground in front of her.

_Kagome?_

_I'm okay, Inuyasha. Where are you? Can you find your way back?_ Kagome asked, allowing a bit of her fear to enter her words.

_No, not without my powers._ The half-demon admitted grudgingly.

_Hmmm… _Kagome winced suddenly as her Mark stung. Inuyasha was furious? At what? _What's wrong with you?_

_Damn it, Kagome, can't you help me find my way back to protect you?_

Kagome gave a series of hysterical laughs then shrieked in surprise as another thing of energy, this time Bakusaiga's, hit the ground next to her. _It's suddenly my fault? How dare you! At least you're safe!_

Inuyasha flinched at her fury, but growled back. _Just hang on for a few more minutes…or hours. It's starting to lighten up outside._

When Kagome didn't reply, Inuyasha called frantically. _Kagome? Kagome? KAGOME?_

Kagome, with her usual luck, had been knocked unconscious.

~O~

Sesshoumaru and Atsushi continued fighting, not seeming to notice the unconscious Kagome.

"Damn demon." Atsushi hissed, narrowing his eyes. "You dare interfere? I shall destroy you as well!"

Sesshoumaru replied with another slice of his Bakusaiga. Electric like energy sliced through the air, then ran through the demon…who turned out to only be an illusion.

**(As I write this, may I quickly say that my dog is sleep talking XD)**

As soon as dawn hit, Inuyasha was on his feet, searching for his mate's scent. He caught it easily, darting towards it.

He found Kagome, still, among the very dead village. _"DAMN IT!_" He snarled, leaping to Kagome's side. She couldn't be dead!

Luckily, he found her just unconscious. He heaved a sigh of relief, bring her close to him. He was thankful that she was at least alive.

Kagome then stirred and Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome?"

"Hmmm?" Kagome's muffled response came, along with a flash of pain on her head. "Ow!" She cried, hands flying to touch the back of her head –which was a bad idea, as she found blood.

"Kagome, sit up." Inuyasha commanded, turning her around so he could inspect her wound. When Kagome tried to obey, but couldn't, he gently pushed her forward. He winced at what he found.

Kagome had quite a large cut on the back of her head. No wonder she had been knocked out. He gently used one of his hands to apply pressure to the wound.

Kagome flinched, recoiling away, but Inuyasha kept his hand on the wound. "Don't make it worse. We need to get you to Kaede."

Kagome's eyes went from Inuyasha…to all the dead villagers. She felt tears fill her eyes, and then she started to cry.

"Oh, what the hell is wrong now?" Inuyasha demanded.

"We came to save this village…and they all died." Kagome sobbed.

Inuyasha pulled her close, removing his hand from her head, and put his chin on her head to comfort her. "Calm down, Kagome. We can't save all of the villages."

He sensed Kagome trying to keep her emotions in check. "I know." She sniffled, wiping the tears away. She snuggled against Inuyasha's chest, sighing.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but didn't move.

"So where did you go?" Kagome asked, glancing up. "You're hairs all wet."

Inuyasha sighed and made an expression that almost made Kagome laugh, (**A/N: this expression -_-)** and said, "I was dumped in a lake."

Kagome truly started to laugh. "You were…dumped…in a lake?" She giggled, hiding her face behind her hands.

Inuyasha growled. "Are you laughing?"

"No." Kagome said, but ended up giggling some more.

Inuyasha couldn't stay angry, only just managing to hold his own laugh back.

**A/N: thoughts?**


	15. Scorpion Demons

**A/N: …I need an idea to destroy Atsushi! Good thing I found one. XD Anyways…disclaimers.**

Inuyasha was, once again, stalking beside Kagome. And Kagome kept shooting dagger glares at Inuyasha.

They had had another argument; about rather they should go through the night or stopped. Of course Inuyasha wanted to keep going, and Kagome had wanted to stop. Inuyasha had won, but _only_ because Kagome hadn't felt so good again.

Kaede had said there was still quite a bit of infection left, but since she was feeling okay, Kaede had said they could leave. Inuyasha had been eager to leave, so they had left, Kagome insisting on walking. Now she regretted the choice, as she kept stumbling every now and then, but they had to find Atsushi.

"Inuyasha, come on! Can we please stop or go back or something?" Kagome pleaded, giving the half-demon puppy eyes. "I'm tired!"

"Keh. We'll stop eventually. Maybe after I get a few hours of silence." Inuyasha snapped back.

Kagome stopped, opening her mouth to say her command, but remembered she had taken Inuyasha's Beads off. "Come here."

Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously. "No. I don't trust you."

Kagome sighed, holding up her hands. "I have nothing in them, Inuyasha. Get over here."

Inuyasha jumped over instead of walking, landing in front of her. "What?"

"I forgot about some present I had for you…close your eyes."

"Fine."

A moment later, Kagome started walking off, Inuyasha staring after her. "You're surprise was nothing?" he snorted.

"Nope. I gave you something." Kagome smiled, and then said cheerfully, "Sit!"  
Inuyasha realized a moment later what she had given him. "Oh, damn!" He whined. "Kagome, take them off!" He started to try to take them off himself, with no luck. "Kagome, please?"

"Nope! And did I tell you that rather you keep going or not, I'm stopping." Kagome added, setting her pack down and then picking up a few sticks. "Feel free to leave, but you'll go alone!"

Inuyasha ended up staying by Kagome, still trying to get the beads off. "Damn it, Kagome! Take these damn things off!"

"No, I decided they come in handy at times like these. Oh!" She slapped her hand to her head. "I almost forgot! Why don't you SIT down, Inuyasha? I'll be right back, and then SIT with you. I'll find some more sticks so we can build a fire and SIT around it, 'kay? Then we can SIT and have some dinner. Anything I miss…? Oh, yeah! Then you can SIT against a tree like you usually do and sulk while I sleep."

By now, Inuyasha was in a crater.

~O~

Kagome shot another purifying arrow, furious with the stupid demon servant of Atsushi's that had been sent after them.

Inuyasha was on the ground, somehow unconscious, with the latest gaping hole in his chest. The minor scorpion demon –that Atsushi had retrieved from the continent –had somehow gotten its stinger through Inuyasha's chest.

The demon, now purified, vanished in a pink light.

Kagome dropped to the ground next to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" She gently shook him, voice quivering with worry. "Are you –"

Inuyasha's eyes suddenly flashed open and he grabbed Kagome by the arms, scrambling to his knees and leaping away as something crashed into the ground where Kagome and he had been moments ago.

"Gah!" Kagome gasped in surprise, clinging to Inuyasha as he leaped away.

Inuyasha snarled as two more scorpions appeared. "Kagome, go get Miroku and Sango. They're not that far away. The village is only half a kilometer that way!" Inuyasha growled, glaring ta the demons.

Kagome shook her head. "You're hurt, Inuyasha! I can't leave you! You could _die_!"

Inuyasha leaned over and gently pressed his lips against her head. "I'll be fine. Now go get the others!"

"'Kay!" Kagome shot away, determined to go as fast as she could.

But by the time she reached Kaede's hut, she was so tired from running, her knees collapsed out from under her. "Sango! Miroku!" She called weakly, gasping for breath.  
Sango immediately appeared shock evident on her face. "K…Kagome! Are you okay? What's wrong? Where's Inuyasha?"

Miroku appeared by her side. "Let's go." He said. "Kagome can tell us on the way."

"Kirara!" Sango called. When Kirara appeared in her large form with Shippou on her head, Sango and Kagome climbed on. "Miroku, you're gonna have to run!"

"Kay. Kagome, tell us what happened." Miroku said, starting forward.

Kagome was still gasping for breath. "Inuyasha…scorpion demons…got hurt…"

"Kirara! Hurry!" Sango was worried about Kagome. What if the girl had been hit with a stinger?

Kirara roared and flew faster, heading towards the sound of the fighting.

~O~

Inuyasha growled, slicing off the tail of one of the scorpion with Tetsusaiga. "Damn!" He muttered, wincing as a streak of pain ran through him. "Where's Kagome?"

Of course his friends chose the moment he was in midair to avoid the stinger of one to appear. Inuyasha became distracted and was flung like a bullet to the ground.

Kagome scrambled off of Kirara, darting to Inuyasha's side. "Inuyasha!"

Kirara leaped into the air to dodge the stinger of a scorpion.

Sango threw the Hiraikotsu, heaving Miroku up behind her onto Kirara. "Miroku, see if you can use your sutras!"

Miroku nodded and removed two destruction sutras. He chanted something under his breath, and then threw them. Both hit the scorpion and with a loud squeal, only one vanished. The other only seemed to grow larger.

Sango's Hiraikotsu saved them from a massive claw however, and Sango caught it as it recoiled back to her.

Meanwhile, Shippou had joined Kagome. When the scorpion was suddenly almost on top of them, Shippou yelled in surprise.

Kagome –who had been trying to wake up Inuyasha –yelped in surprise. And then they all vanished beneath the corpse of a now dead scorpion, whose claws were still clicking.

~O~

"One…two…three!" Miroku called, and then heaved as hard as he could against the corpse.

"Kagome?" Sango called as it moved a bit. "Shippou? Can you hear us?"

A muffled sound came from below the scorpion.

"Okay, on the count of three again." Sango gasped, out of breath from pushing on the corpse of the scorpion. "One…two…THREE!"

Kirara joined in this time and the three managed to move it more than the time before. Shippou popped out, worry written across his features. "Sango! Miroku! Inuyasha's badly hurt!"  
"We know." Sango reassured. "We'll get him and Kagome out of there."  
Shippou's lip quivered. Then he burst into tears. "But Kagome's unconscious too!"

Miroku picked up the boy. "Shippou, dry your tears. We need your help to get them out from under the demon, okay?"

Shippou nodded, and then joined in.

Finally they got the corpse off of Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome was all right except for panicking when she found Inuyasha bleeding.

Miroku managed to drag Inuyasha out into the open.

Inuyasha suddenly woke up, and his eyes gazed at the sky. "Gah…stupid….scorpion." He muttered, glaring angrily at the corpse now.

Kagome started to giggle hysterically at his words. "You're okay!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply but a voice interrupted. "I see my scorpions failed…"

**A/N: Okay, so as I promised: I got two reviews and gave this chapter. For the next one, I need three!**


	16. The End of Atsushi

**A/N: Okay, so new chapter once more. ;) Hmmm….have no idea what's going to happen….disclaimers….**

Kagome shot up; face fearful at the sight of Atsushi again. But then it became angry. "What's wrong with you! Leave us alone already! We did _nothing_ to you!"

The demon just raised its eyebrow, completely ignoring Kagome as it turned its gaze on the half-demon beside her.

Inuyasha had propped himself up on one arm, and was growling at the demon. He knew there was a hole in his chest –_again –_but if that demon attacked Kagome…it would be gone in an instant. "You know, you're starting to get on my nerves." Inuyasha smirked, standing up. He drew the Tetsusaiga again, and said, "Now, why don't you come down here. If you don't run away, maybe we can actually fight."

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha! You're hurt!"

He shrugged. "So? I've been in worse situations, such as times with Naraku." Then to his surprise, a silver swipe made him leap away. Atsushi smirked at him, holding his _Yuri_. Inuyasha's sword pulsed. The blade turned black, showing the depths to Hell. He hadn't used the attack very often, but this demon would make good practice…he swung Tetsusaiga. _"Meido zangetsuha!"_

Black, crescent moon-shaped portals to Hell appeared, flying at Atsushi. But Atsushi merely side stepped them. He didn't even blink when one crashed into a tree behind him.

"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed, leaping up to avoid the demon's _Yuri_ as Atsushi attacked. Inuyasha swung up the Tetsusaiga, blocking a stroke from it.

Atsushi grinned. "Heh. You are nothing but a mere half-demon traveling with half trained mortals. You are not so hard to defeat, half-breed."

That was the last straw for Inuyasha. He snarled, flinging Tetsusaiga under the _Yuri_. "I may be a half-demon, but my friends and I aren't 'half-trained'. We've slew Naraku, Kaguya, even the Four War Gods. We've slayed demons even more powerful then you." Then, he added with a growl, "If you touch Kagome again, I will tear your limbs off piece by piece. Got that you bastard?"

Atsushi smirked, and then leaped backwards as something flung itself between them.

Sango caught the Hiraikotsu, Kirara in big form beside her. "We aren't weak. We will defeat you Atsushi."

Kagome released the arrow she had knocked. "Don't underestimate us. We've also destroyed the evil within the _Shikon no Tama_."

Atsushi frowned. They had teamed up on him…perhaps this would be the day of his death. He shook his head, putting on a smirk again. "That may be, but I am older than any of those demons you have destroyed. You will not destroy me."

Inuyasha lunged forwards at the same time Kagome released another arrow, Sango threw Hiraikotsu, Shippou –tried –his fox fire, and Miroku threw some sutras. "Bastard. Kagome, my friends, and I…we'll destroy you, Atsushi. Even if it takes years…_centuries_. We'll get rid of you."

Atsushi was unable to avoid the enormous boomerang as he dodged the _miko's_ arrow. The boomerang sliced off one of his arms easily, and Atsushi narrowed his eyes when he narrowly dodged the monk's sutras and the Tetsusaiga. Perhaps he had been wrong…

But Atsushi shook off that thought, suddenly lunging at the monk. The movement surprised all of them, and he managed to slice the monk's arm pretty well.

"Miroku!" Sango cried, throwing Hiraikotsu. When Atsushi had moved, she rushed to Miroku's side, helping him sit up again.

Inuyasha cursed. So much for having friends to help him. Two were down, thanks to Miroku. He looked for a weakness in Atsushi's defenses. Then he thought of it. "Kagome!"

"What?" Kagome snapped, knocking another arrow.

"Shoot an arrow! I'm going to combine Tetsusaiga with it!" Inuyasha called over to her, probably irritating her more.

And it did. "I was just about to!" She yelled. "You interrupted!" But then she aimed the arrow and released it.

Inuyasha swung the blade of his sword, his Wind Scar soaring out. With both coming from different directions, Atsushi would move to avoid one…only to run into the other one. Unless he ducked, this would work.

And it worked. Inuyasha's Wind Scar soared over Atsushi as he dodged to avoid Kagome's arrow.

Without a sound, Atsushi was gone.

~O~

When the group returned to Kaede's village, they were exhausted. Sango was riding with Miroku and Shippou on Kirara, and Inuyasha was carrying the now sleeping Kagome. Sango took Miroku and Shippou back to their hut with Kirara, so the fox demon could sleep and she could fix Miroku's wounds up. Luckily, they weren't too deep.

Kagome stirred slightly when Inuyasha stopped to check for a place to sleep. "Are we back?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha smiled down a bit at Kagome. "But it seems we are camping outside again."

Kagome closed her eyes. "That's fine." She murmured.

Inuyasha sighed, heading into the woods. He set Kagome down between the roots of a tree and found sticks to make a fire. Soon they were next to a blazing fire, Kagome bandaging up Inuyasha's chest that had the hole in it.

"Did you get hurt at all, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked softly as she finished.

"Nope. Except for a small bump on the head, I'm fine." Kagome smiled warmly, tying the last bandage then sitting back to admire her handy work.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome, pulling her into his lap. "I'm glad. I was worried sick about you, you know."

Kagome leaned back against his chest –gently to make sure she didn't reopen his wounds again. "I was worried, too."

They went silent, and the forest around them was silent as well. Except for the wailing of one of Miroku and Sango's children in the distance.

Inuyasha stiffened at the sound, and Kagome felt him tense. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha just shook his head, a question from a while back ringing in his head. _Does Kagome want…kids?_ "Nothing, Kagome."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay, well I'm going to sleep, okay?" Kagome smiled, gently pulling herself out of Inuyasha's lap. She reached over and gently pecked him on the lips before spreading out a borrowed sleeping mat and going to sleep.

**A/N: ;-; not the best story, I know. But it's over! And the next story to this now series coming out later today! It'll be called: Unable to Leave. Look out for it! And I beg of you to please leave reviews!**


End file.
